The Legend Of The Cat's Shadow
by chrica
Summary: Every 500 years, a girl is born to combat the most powerful demon ever. None made it past 14. So what happens when the next chosen girl happens to be Sam? All she know's is that she is not going down without a fight. Contains action, adventure and romance
1. Prologue

**The Legend Of The Cats Shadow**

This is based on one of my daydreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own the Cat's Shadow idea, and all the characters (besides the actual Cat's Shadow) in that frame.

**Prologue**

Before I start this story, I just wanted to put a prologue in. To explain, so you don't get confused.

The Cat's Shadow: A powerful person that was born to fight the most powerful demon ever. Only one is born every 500 years. None made it past the age of fourteen so far. The Cat's Shadow has all the powers of the cat and more.

Prologue:

_The demon looked into the girls big, tear filled eyes. An interesting jade turquoise colour. The reason that they were filled with tears was the fact that she was hanging off a cliff._

"_Please," she begged. "Please don't let me fall."_

_The demon hesitated, then reached forward and pulled her up._

"_Thank you so much, I thought I was a g-" She babbled, but the demon cut her off._

"_I only pulled you up," she hissed," because I wanted to have the pleasure of killing you myself!" She raised her hand, monstrous black claws erupted from the tips. She lunged down and the girls screams echoed in the night land._


	2. Zoey

**The Legend Of The Cats Shadow**

**Zoey**

Part 1:

"You're doing _what_?!" I asked, gobsmacked. My mother, Pamela Manson, sighed and stepped on the accelerator.

"You heard me, Samantha. The poor girl has no one else, so-"

"So you're going to adopt her?" I cut my mother off.

"Well, yes, actually."

I crossed my arms and leant back into my seat. Apparently, my mother's cousins or something like that had had a car crash, leaving their only daughter, Zoey, parentless.

"How old is she?" I asked. _Please, please don't let her be sixteen, blonde and bitchy. Or three and covered in goo_.

"She's ten. Very sweet too."

We were going to pick her up from her grandmother's house.

"Why can't her grandmother look after her?" I persisted.

"Because she's eighty-six and barely able to look after herself, for God's sake!" she snapped at me.

We drew up in front of an old, crumbled house. Standing outside it, standing next to a wizened old lady in a wheelchair, was the tiniest girl I had ever seen in my life. It was hard to believe she was only ten. She was standing next to an ordinary travel bag, but even that came up to her waist.

My mom stopped the car, and opened the door. The old lady pushed Zoey forward. She picked up her bag, struggled a bit and then dropped it again.

"Help her, Samantha" my mother hissed. I climbed out the car, picked the bag up, put it in the car. Zoey climbed in after.

"Hi Zoey," my mom said, using that voice that adults use when talking to kids.

"Hi," was the small reply. I looked over. She looked like she was about to be led up to the gallows. I honestly don't blame her. I feel that way with my mother most of the time too.

"Bye, Zoey," Zoey's grandmother croaked from her wheelchair. Zoey waved at her sadly. My mother stomped on the accelerator, and the car jerked forward.

"So Zoey," My mother attempted small talk, "do you have any pets?"

Zoey shook her head. My mother looked disgruntled.

"What are your friends like?"

Zoey shrugged. "No friends," she squeaked.

_What?_

Poor kid. I looked over sympathetically. Or maybe it was empathetically. I didn't exactly have friends until second grade. Mostly on account of everyone calling me a "stuck-up, posh nosed snob". I ask you, did I _ask _to be born rich? Nope. It's a curse, I tell you.

My mother tried again.

"So...what do you do for fun?"

I might have been dreaming, but I swear I saw her eyes brighten, but when I looked again, they were back to being big, sad and tear-filled.

"Read."

"Just read?"

"Yeah."

I decided to intervene. My mother was clearly not getting anything out of this kid, but I knew I'd have a chance.

"What type of books do you like to read?" I asked. She looked at me, but somehow her gaze managed to make me feel guilty. It was almost as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Non-fiction."

Lovely. What's wrong with a nice, harmless horror? True, she was ten, but still. Who reads non-fiction for fun? Not even the nerds, that's for sure.

We pulled up outside my place. It's embarrassingly huge. Zoey's eyes were as big as saucers. Flying saucers, to be precise.

She was impressed. Oh, how brilliant.

By the way, that was said sarcastically.

Part 2:

"So, let me get this straight-you now have a little sister."

"Yup."

"And she reads non-fiction for fun?"

"Unbelievable, but yes."

"Jeez."

My best friend, Danny leant back in his chair in the cafeteria of Casper High. Tucker, my other friend, hadn't said anything. The expression said it all. Or maybe it was Valery Gray he was staring at.

"You could've told us you were getting a little sister. You know, warning or something," Tucker complained. So he wasn't staring at Valery Gray. He tends to shut off when he does that. Either shut off, or show off. I personally prefer the former, 'cos he doesn't embarrass himself so much that way.

"Funny, that's exactly what went through my head when my mother shoved me in the car to go pick her up," I responded sarcastically.

"They didn't tell you?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Uh, no."

"That must've sucked."

Part 3:

I sprawled against my desk. My latest Math homework had me frustrated beyond belief. It was impossible to comprehend that anyone could do this. And I was top of my Math class.

Light landed across the desk as, my door creaked open. I twisted around in my seat, nearly fell off, in my haste to see who it was.

Zoey small, thin face peeked at me from the doorway.

"Umm..." she said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Sam? What's a succubus?"

The question took me by surprise. I was expecting her to ask where one of the many bathrooms was.

"Uh, it's a-hang on a minute, where did you hear _that_?" I asked, stunned that a ten year old girl had heard of more words than Danny's older sister, Jazz. A know-it-all if I ever saw one.

She looked at me sweetly.

"It was in one of my non-fiction books," she stated and showed me the book; The Vampire Book. DK Knowledge.

Personally, I was impressed.

"Um, I dunno. Hang on, I'll look it up." I grabbed my dictionary off the shelf and flipped to s's.

_s_

_su_

_suc_

_Succubus._

There it was. I quickly read the definition, then decided to do a bit of editing on it.

"Zoey, it's a female demon. There is more, but you probably won't understand it until you're older. Did it help?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

She made a quick retreat back to her room.

Part of me wondered what the hell a ten year old girl was doing with a vampire book. A non-fiction one, nonetheless. So much for not reading horrors.

Part 4:

_I ran forward, my breath coming out in short, quick gasps. My sides felt as though they were about to split. A sharp sound behind me made me jump. I looked over my shoulder, but, thank God, she hadn't caught up yet._

_I gathered myself together, took another breath, then ran forward. A loud cackling informed me that my pursuer had found me and, like a bloodhound on the trail of a rabbit, was closing in. _

_Then, suddenly, it was gone._

_I spun around, trying to see through the gloom of the forest, but nothing happened. Had my pursuer given up?_

_I took a few steps back._

_Like a hailstone to the head in a storm, the cold, hard metal of the knife at my throat made my stomach flip. She'd caught up to me._

"_Now," she hissed, her breath tickling my ear, "let's have no more hide and seek, alright. And no running either. I have you this time."_

_I could feel the individual goosebumps on my arm. She leant in even closer. Her hair brushed my shoulder._

"_You are a big pain in the ass, did you know that, Sammy?" She hissed. I slowly shook my head._

"_What is it like," she mused, "to look at your own death. To feel the fear before the pain? To feel the last thing, the death's touch. Tell me," her eyes flashed with triumph over my near death, "what is your fear like? Is it consuming your mind, or knowing at your stomach? Is your life flashing before your eyes?"_

_I slowly sank to my knees. She stood above me, the knife poised like a dagger, a cobra about to strike. I clutched my stomach, trying to fight the panic that engulfed me. But she wasn't finished with her spiel._

"_I hear that sometimes, right before someone is about to die and knows it, they see a person that they treasured most in their life. Be it a friend, lover, parent or sibling."_

_She kneeled down, resting the knife against the side of my neck. Slowly, the blade cut through the skin. Blood trickled down my neck and arms, landing on the mossy ground._

"_Do you see your life before you? Or do you see your "treasured person"?" Her face was close to mine._

_I would have answered her, but I could not give her the satisfaction. I knew that if I answered the truth, she'd hunt him down and kill him. If anyone was going to die, it would be me. Just me. I didn't want to take anyone else._

"_Is it a boy?" she whispered, her voice filled with hate. I winced._

"_No."_

_She stared at me. Her face contorted with fury._

"_You're a liar! You're a fucking liar, Samantha Manson!" she shrieked._

_The knife plunged down._

I bolted up in my bed. Sweat dripped off my forehead. My hands were shaking and I was shrieking quietly with every breath I took.

It was just a dream, I told myself. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed.

03:02 am.

I collapsed into a hysterical heap on my pillow. It was the same dream every night. No, not the same dream. They're always different, but the same. It's always me, the girl and the knife. At the end of the dream she always is about to kill me. I'd been having the dream for months now. The worst part is that before, I always knew when I was dreaming. With these, I think I'm awake. I _feel _like I'm awake.

I put a hand to my neck. It was throbbing in the exact place that she'd cut me. I could still feel the blood trickling down my neck and arms.

That was when I suddenly got the feeling that I wasn't alone. I threw the duvet off me and jumped out, poised for combat. After all, I hadn't done karate for one year, and judo for another for no reason.

Zoey's big, emerald green eyes blinked at me from the darkness.

"I heard screaming," she stuttered timidly. I dropped my arms and shifted back into normal position. Leaning over, I switched the desk lamp on to get a better look at what was going on.

Zoey was standing in the middle of my room, wearing Winnie the Witch pyjama's and clutching a stuffed black cat with eyes that were uncannily similar to hers.

"I was just checking to see that you were okay," she whispered. She looked up at me. "Was it a bad dream?"

This was more than she'd ever said in one go.

"Yeah, it was actually."

She clutched the cat closer. "What was it about?"

"It was the sort of thing that would give you nightmares yourself, Zoey. Go back to bed."

I turned to climb back into bed. Snuggling between the sheets, I leant over and switched off the lamp. Zoey hadn't moved. She looked up timidly.

"'Night, Zoey," I said forcibly.

She turned and left the room.

**A/N:**

The Vampire Book, DK Knowledge: it is, in fact, a real book. I got a copy for Christmas and is actually very interesting. However, there is no reference to succubus's in it

succubus: thank you, Stephanie Meyer for alerting me to this word. Look it up-the definition is whacked.

female murderer-I based her on a girl in my class

R&R!


	3. ExcusesNot A Real Chapter

**Excuses, excuses...**

Let me just clarify, but this is not, repeat NOT a Legend of The Cat's Shadow chapter. I swore to myself that I would never do any of these "authors note" chapters. But unfortunatly, due to some terrible happenings (you'll hear about them soon enough) I have been neglecting my story. My apoligies. I will, however, try to update as quickly and efficiently as I can. Right, now for the excuses!

**Excuse No.1: **Okay, in November, one of my mother's brothers goes and pops his clogs. In other words, had a helicopter crash and died. I got over it, but then, typically, my mother's other brother (her last one that had scarpered off to Peru and nobody had heard from for the last, hmmm, five years? Last person to hear from him was moi, and he mistook me for my mom. But things have been pretty hectic and everything, so yeah.

**Excuse No.2: **I started high school, and trust me, my life has literally been turned upside down. I mean, I wore a black headband in my hair, and I get a yellow slip (five of those suckers and you get detention). I mean, come _on_! Last year, I got away with wearing a loud, acid green one, and we were only allowed to wear white, brown and mustard yellow (don't ask).

**Excuse No. 3: **Homework. Jeez, they even gave us freaking weekend homework! To do on the freaking weekend! They literally pile the stuff on! And only on the last Friday did the give us the list of which days we were allowed to have homework for which subjects. FIVE WEEKS DOWN THE LINE!!!! And I got a yellow slip for rolling my socks (no deary, you're only allowed to _fold them over_, not _roll _them. It looks _untidy_)

**Excuse No.4:** I was depressed. As in, seriously depressed? My mom actually took me to a shrink (okay, she was a counseller, but same feel). I was also completely emotional, and barricaded myself in my room and listened to dark, depressing music (the Sisters Of Mercy) and wrote depressing poems. Most of that's gone now, but I'm still a little aggro.**Excuse No. 5:** I was grounded for a week. For swearing. But personally, I think I had every right to say what I did (I'm not going to say what, it was rather rude). But was pretty angry at my sister.So those are my excuses. Don't worry, next chapter is up soon! Keep reading.AngelofDarknessThirteen () () (**)(")(") 


	4. Clea

**The Legend Of The Cat's Shadow**

Yay! I finally had time to update!

**Clea**

"Sam, you've been complaining about that dream for- how long have you been complaining about the same dream?" Danny looked at Tucker for help. Tucker shrugged. I scowled at them and speared a piece of lettuce with my fork.

"Aw, c'mon Sam, how bad can it be? I mean, it's not like you're losing any sleep over it," Tucker said through a mouthful of fatty, processed, dead animal flesh. In other words, hamburger. How disgusting.

"Do you even know what it's _about_?" I snarled angrily. He blinked.

"Uh, no."

"Exactly."

Danny leant over the table. "Jeez, Sam. Ease up already." He sat back in his seat. "So, tell us more about Zoey."

I glared at him. "Nice change in the subject, Danny," I said sarcastically.

"Tell them about what?" a small voice asked behind me. I jumped about a mile in the air, landed back on my seat and promptly fell off. All in surprise.

Twisting around, I saw Zoey leaning over me, her shoulder length brown hair scraped back into a pony tail. Her eyes questioned me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked, dragging myself back up to my stool in the cafeteria. She smiled. I was shocked.

"I ditched."

"Did you do that a lot before," Danny asked, interested.

"I think I went to school for about half a month each month last year." She sat on the end of my bench. Danny and Tucker gawped.

"I thought you said she was really shy and timid!" Tucker whispered to me.

"I thought she was!" I hissed back. "Obviously I was wrong!"

There was no way she could've heard the exchange. But nonetheless, she look up, blinked, and said, "Shy and timid? What made you think that?"

_Maybe the fact that you WERE shy and timid and hardly said a word?! _I thought to myself.

"Oh, yeah," she carried on. "If I were you, I'd get the heck outta here. Only, an evil demon intent on destroying the world is about to come and kill you guys. Or try to, at least. She wasn't very clear."

Zoey glanced up thoughtfully.

"Who wasn't very clear?" Danny asked, as baffled as the rest of us.

"Oh, my cat."

Tucker fell forward and hit the table howling with laughter.

"Okay, Sam. Where dja get this one?! She's a riot!" He wheezed, trying hard to stop laughing. Danny was clutching his side; evidently he had a stitch from laughing so hard. I had to admit, it _was _rather funny. Not that it improved my mood.

"I wasn't joking," Zoey said quietly. We stopped laughing and stared at her.

"I wasn't!" she insisted.

We almost didn't believe her. That is, until a bomb-or something similar-went off.

"Under the table! It's probably a ghost!" Danny yelled.

"It's not a gh-!" Zoey started to protest, but I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and yanked her under the table.

"It's a ghost," I said. She looked at me.

"It is not," she said, "a ghost. It is-as I said before- a demon intent on destroying the world. You know her, Sam."

"Paulina?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. Zoey looked confused. "Um, no. I think her name is Clea, actually. Yes, I think that's her name."

I jolted in surprise.

_No…oh, no, please no…_

"Let me guess, your cat told you that?" Tucker teased. Zoey glared at him.

"She did actually."

I was only just aware of the conversation. Goosebumps were spreading down my arms and I was starting to feel feverish. My head swam with fear.

_No… _

"I have to go," I whispered. Tucker nodded. Zoey widened her eyes. At what, I didn't know. Nor did I, for that matter, care."

I scrambled out from under the table and into the wrecked cafeteria. Zoey was right; _it was no ghost_.

I sprinted towards the door, my thoughts, my dreams spinning around wildly in my head, trying to make sense. I came across the memory that I needed; the latest dream.

"_Do you know who I am, Samantha?" she asked, her eyes flashing in the darkness. I bit my tongue. I really wanted to reply that she was the Queen of All Bitches._

"_Do you know who you are," she asked me. I nodded._

"_Sam Manson," I replied. She laughed. It sent tremors down my spine._

"_No, stupid child! You. Are. Dead."She laughed. _

"_Oh, how I have been waiting for this day. Tracking down the last, the only. I get here, expecting a fighter who at least had acquired their spirit cat and could put up a half-decent fight, but I find a terrified, cowardly schoolgirl who has no idea of her powers! They shall remember me for this; Clea, slayer of the Cat's Shadow." Her laugh echoed in my ears._

My eyes flew open.

_The Cat's Shadow…_

That was it.

No, it couldn't be…

_Yes, it is!_

There's no such thing as demons, so how can I be one? Hell, it was a _dream_, for crying out loud!

_Ghosts exist, so why not demons?_

I leant against the lockers for support. I was feeling weak, and now I was having a war with myself.

Only ghosts exist!

_You don't know that, do you?_

No, I don't. But it's impossible! A myth!

_Explain the dreams. Explain Clea. Explain the one time you jumped off the school building and survived in third grade. EXPLAIN WHY CLEA IS HERE RIGHT NOW! _

I can't. I WON'T!

_Your friend is going to get himself killed. On ghost can fight another, a ghost can fight a werewolf, a vampire, a spirit. But a ghost CAN'T fight a demon. Only another demon can. She's going to kill him._

Danny's strong…

_NOT STRONG ENOUGH! DAMMIT! ONLY _YOU _ARE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP CLEA. JUST. TRY. DO YOU _WANT _HIM TO DIE?!_

That was the last straw for me.

SHUT UP! I roared at the stupid voice in my head.

"Funny, I thought I was going to have to look a lot harder for you. Thanks for making my job a lot easier."

My eyes flew open. That voice. The voice of my nightmares.

Clea stood in front of me, her arms crossed, head to the side and a murderous look on her face. She was much, much more frightening than in my dreams.

"Where's Danny?" I asked, my voice quivering. She raised an eyebrow. If she had not been evil, she would have been quite beautiful. Dark red hair, almost black, with a black rose behind an ear. Her eyes were blood red, ringed with black.

"Oh, the ghost boy? So cocky. He's unconscious, but I'm going to finish him off when I've dealt with you."

_He's still alive…_

"Let's see how good you are in a fight. DIE!" She lunged for my throat.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I thought it would be best. And don't worry, I'm starting the next chapter right after I've finished writing this. Thanks for the sympathy, Navyman85 and TVGossipGirlluvs2write. Much appreciated.**


	5. A Dance With The Devil

**The Legend Of The Cat's Shadow**

Wow! I'm updating a lot lately!

**A Dance With The Devil**

I saw the blackened and claw-like nails coming at me as if it were in slow motion. And it was like I couldn't get out of the way quick enough either.

I hit the lockers with a crash and fell to the ground. Her fist hit the wall and the locker buckled. Her eyes blazed, either with fury or with pain. I scrambled to my feet and charged down the hall.

_Crud. _I thought. It was just like my nightmares, except with a more familiar surrounding. She pursued me like a bloodhound on the trail of a wounded rabbit. I spun around a corner and dove behind an open door. She braked to a halt, and looked around. Thankfully, I was out of sight. Clea narrowed her eyes, lifted her chin and sniffed the air. I froze.

She slowly revolved on the spot, eyes shut. I should've been running, but my instinct told me to stay put.

With a final sniff, Clea opened her eyes, swore and tore down the corridor. I breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, I edged myself out from behind the door, hoping that she didn't come back.

It came to me then how ridiculous this situation was. _Demons, yeah, right! _I scoffed to myself. It was all just coincidental. Maybe she was a ghost. Or a mad pupil.

_And maybe Paulina's really a tree hugging goth, _the voice in my head said. It was starting to get on my nerves big time.

I set off down the corridor, looking for a trail of destruction. I was looking for Danny, looking to confirm my thought that she was lying and that he was really okay.

_Denial,_ the voice advised me, _is best taken with a pinch of salt_

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I mentally snarled. Maybe I was going mad. Turning the corner, I stopped dead. It was wrecked. Lockers lay smashed, and lying on their side. Large chunks had been blown out of the floor. The ceiling was gaping open. Panic caught in my throat.

_Danny… _

I scrambled over a pile of rubble and tripped over a fallen locker door. I sprawled down and hit the floor with a thud.

"_Oof!" _The breath rushed out of me. I suppose it was a good thing that I tripped, otherwise I would never had seen Danny. He was lying under a piece of fallen ceiling. I grabbed the stupid piece of concrete and heaved. Thankfully, it fell to the side, and Danny was free. He groaned.

"Sam?" he asked. I bent down. He seemed to regain consciousness completely.

"You have to get out of here! She's going to kill you!" He said urgently.

"I'd noticed," I said scathingly. He looked at me.

"My God, you're still alive. _How?" _He demanded. I shrugged. Personally, I was just as surprised that she hadn't given me a one-way ticket to up above, as my cousin Mark would say. I wasn't making that particular judgement on reality, but on my dreams instead.

"I hid behind a door."

"If you'd stayed underneath the table-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"-she would've come back to finish you off. Now let's get the heck outta here before she realises that she missed me," I finished. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."He stood up, wobbled slightly. He was in human form, which was a good thing because Lancer came running around the corner at that point.

"The Hound Of Baskerville! What on Earth happened here?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Sir. It happened so fast," I quickly lied. Danny came up with a better one.

"I think it was a ghost attack, Mr Lancer! It made the ceiling collapse! I'm lucky to be alive!" he said, praying that it wouldn't look like a fight.

"Here let me look; are you hurt?" Lancer fell for the story, hook, line and sinker.

"I'm fine, just bruised."

Lancer looked at me.

"I'm okay. The ceiling didn't collapse on me."

Lancer didn't look convinced.

"Maybe you both had better get to the sick room," he said hesitantly. We had no choice but to go with him. I figured this was for the better. If Clea came back, it would be better to be surrounded by people. Less chance of her to attack then.

We were lead down the corridor, in the direction of the sick room.

"She really hates you," Danny whispered. No need to guess who he was talking about. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I've never even met her before."

_Liar. _

Lovely. The voice was back, just when I'd thought it was gone.

_You _have _met her before. Long before you were born, in fact._

So how can I have met here if I hadn't even been born yet?! I snarled at the voice.

_And in your dreams, _the voice reminded me.

Coincidence, I responded.

_Really mature, Samantha, _it replied.

"Would you shut up?!" I snarled out loud. Danny looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Um, I didn't say anything," he said, bemused.

"Not you!"

He gave me that look.

"Are you feeling okay, Sam?" he asked. I fumed and stomped off.

"Hey! Sam! Wait up!" he called after me.

"Miss Manson! If you don't want to go to the sick room, you didn't have to! You could've just said so!" Lancer roared.

Well, crud. I'd forgotten about him.

"I'm fine, sir. I just wanna see if my cousins okay," I yelled back.

_Good idea. _

I threw open the doors to the cafeteria to find it in slightly better shape than the hallway. By about a millionth of an inch better, which isn't much. I scanned around, looking through the crowds of people standing about looking like idiots doing nothing, looking for Zoey and Tucker. I spotted them in a corner, trying to lift a table off of Zoey's backpack, which had been trapped underneath it. I wandered over, grabbed the edge of the table and heaved. It budged just enough for Zoey to pull her bag out.

She looked at me and said, "I told you so."

"I hate it when people say that."

Tucker looked confused. "Why-?" he began.

"Nothing," said Zoey, sweetly. "Where's Danny?"

Nice for the change of subject.

"Lancer hauled him off to the sick room after the ceiling collapsed on him. He's fine, though," I shrugged to accentuate the point.

Zoey looked faintly shocked.

"He'll be okay," Tucker reassured her. "Danny's very hard to hurt greatly."

_Are you the same? _The voice asked. I couldn't tell what it was trying to ask me.

Okay, this chapter was quite short, but the next one will make up for it. It's gonna be funny.

I put up a fan picture on deviantART, of the three characters, Clea, Zoey and Sam. Anyone interested can go to .com/art/The-Cat-s-Shadow-Characters-155050815

Thanks!


	6. A Bright Flash Of Light

**The Legend Of The Cat's Shadow**

Sorry this took long. I kept thinking I'd uploaded it (I'd accidently added another chapter of a dance with the devil, so I took it off) and I kept thinking "Why is nobody reviewing? Why is nobody reviewing?" then today I went on to see what the prob was, and I hadn't uploaded it. Oops!

**A Bright Flash Of Light**

Lancer wanted to get a doctor to have a look at Danny. Thankfully, Danny spun off some story about being terrified of needles and doctors and hospitals etcetera. They hauled Jazz in to verify the story, and she said that all he needed was some anti-septic and band aids. No broken bones that we knew about. Thankfully.

_You and your friends and family are in the greatest danger, _the voice in my head warned.

Shut up! I commanded it. This whole Clea thing was just a coincidence.

_I highly doubt it,_

I thought I asked you to _shut it?! _

The voice was starting to get me down. I tried to calm myself. The issue with the Clea-hell, I didn't even _know _if Clea was even her name! I shook my head-this was ridiculous! A chick pitches up acting like something out of my dream. Hah.

I had to admit, I was doing a good job of convincing myself that it wasn't what it really looked like.

_Sometimes seeing is believing_

That was the record; I'd been timing. The voice had left me alone for exactly 2 hours, 38 minutes and 14 seconds.

Can't you leave me alone? I asked it.

_I'm here to _help, _you know _

Really? 'Cos the only thing it's helping me do is drive me towards jumping off a cliff.

_Please don't._

Please leave me alone.

_Sorry._

I sighed and rolled over on my bed. Today had defiantly fallen into the category of "completely and utterly wacked". I reached for my book; Necropolis: Welcome to The City Of The Dead, by Anthony Horowitz. It was quite good.

_How can you think about reading a book when the entire world, your life, your friends and family's lives are at stake?! _The voice all but shrieked at me.

If you don't explain to me, I asked, I see no reason to not read my book.

At that moment, my phone rang. I dove for it, the voice instantly forgotten. I flipped the lid over; **Danny**, the caller ID read. I hit the call button.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Sam. This was not-repeat NOT- my idea, it was Tuckers."

I heard Tuckers voice in the backround.

"Oh, thanks! I said, _don't _mention it was my idea!"

"Okay, this is what Tuck wants. He got me to ask, since he's too chicken to ask himself; his parents have confiscated his television, and for some strange reason, mine are taking ours apart. He got his hands on a killer movie and wants us three to watch it at your place. You up?"

"Tell him, alright, but I'm supplying the snacks." I smiled grimly.

"I'll tell him. Ciao." The call cut off. I looked at the phone in my hand.

_No wonder the world is coming to an end._

Oh, go away, I commanded it.

***

The doorbell rang at seven.

"It's mine! I'll get it!" I yelled over my shoulder while charging down the stairs.

"Who's that?" Zoey asked from the top of the stairs, holding something black and soft in her arms.

"Danny and Tucker."

"Oh."

I swung the door open to Danny and Tucker on the doorstep. Danny had a nasty bruise on the side of his face from earlier, but otherwise was fine.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"I bought snacks!"

I grimaced. The last one was Tucker. Couldn't have been anyone else.

"Everyone downstairs. March!"

We all trooped downstairs, flopped onto the chairs. I grabbed the DVD cover.

"Hot Fuzz," I read aloud. I flipped it over. When a London cop, PC Nicholas Angel is reassigned to the quiet town of Sandford, he struggles with his seemingly crime-free world…and an oafish partner Danny (I grinned slightly at that part.) When several grisly accidents rock the village, it's not long before Danny's (giggle) dream of explosive, high-octane, car-chasing, gun-fighting, all-out action becomes reality.

"Sounds interesting," I leant over and shoved the disc in the DVD player. At precisely that moment, Zoey wandered in.

"Can I watch?" she asked, her green eyes round.

"Uhh…it's 16 language, violence," I said. She looked at the cover. Her eyes lit up.

"Ooh! I've seen that! It's one of my favourite movies!" she squealed. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it," he said stubbornly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, but you'll regret it," Zoey said stubbornly.

And for the first ten minutes of the movie, she quoted every single line five seconds before it was spoken. So we let her watch.

***

As the credits rolled, I leant over and snagged a handful of popcorn.

"Good movie," Danny commented.

Zoey grabbed a handful of chips and said, "See why it's one of my favourite? Elektra said I should watch it, so I did, and thought it was brilliant!"

Tucker stifled a giggle. "Let me guess, Elektra's your cat?" he asked teasingly.

Zoey sniffed. "Actually, as a matter of fact, she _is_."

There was a pause.

"Do you want to meet her?" she asked inquisitively. We hid identical grins.

"Okay."

"Cool!" She darted upstairs.

"Nutcase," Tucker muttered.

Zoey came skipping back down, the same soft, black thing in her arms. We all leant in. Zoey dumped it on the table, where it sat up and yawned.

The cat had these emerald green eyes, and was the darkest colour of black I had ever seen.

"Well," Danny said after a hushed moment. "You managed to do what Sam has failed at for fourteen years; sneak an animal into the Manson house." He sounded impressed.

The cat-Elektra-seemed to glare at him.

"I've seen cuter cats," Tucker said. That did it; not for Zoey, but for the cat.

"Oh, well, ex_cuse me! _Is it _my _fault if I'm not the cutest." She huffed. My day had officially gone from bad to worse. The cat's voice was the same voice as the one in my head. She grinned slightly, as if reading my thoughts.

"It's because it _is _the same, Samantha," she said.

"The cat's talking to us," Danny said in a horrified voice. Not even the ghost animals had talked, unless you counted Wulf, but that was different. I think.

Tucker leant forward.

"Do you play dead as well?" he asked. She stared.

"No, I do _not _play _dead_!" she hissed.

One thing I had noticed was that the voice in my head had been silent for the entire time. But now I had to put up with a cat that sounded just like it.

I groaned.

A bright flash of light interrupted my groaning.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was meant to be longer, but the chapter that I had in mind would've been too long, so I'm splitting it in two. The adventures start; NOW!


	7. The Night World

**The Legend Of The Cat's Shadow**

**The Night World**

**Okay, just a little (or not) author's note. I am so sorry this took a long time, but I have had so much on my mind. Think exams, a holiday trip to the Drakensberg (which is a mountain range about two and a half hours away from where I live-two and a half hours stuck in the car with my little sister whining about why I woulodn't lend her my precious, irreaplaceable mp4 player.), and my birthday (I finally made it! I didn't think I was going to make it!) And a short thing about my App. Tech (Computers) teacher. Okay, in App. Tech, she took forty-five minutes to teach us to…**

**Durn durn duuuuuurnnn**

_**How to save **_**a **_**Word document!**_** I was like, omigosh! I never knew how to do that before! I'm fourteen and don't know how to save a Word Document! You're my saviour, Mrs Application Technology teacher!**

**Um, not.**

**Okay, on with the chapter. (I wrote this whole thing today, 'cos my computer deleted the original. I mostly wrote it in my Afrikaans lesson (Afrikaans is a language))**

"Ow!"

"Hey! Whatchit!"

"That's my _foot_!"

"Get. _OFFA ME!_" That was the cat. There was no mistaking it. The shrieks and yelps were coming from us; well, you'd be shrieking to if you'd just fallen through a forests canopy and hit what felt like several dozen trees covered in concrete. And then land in a big heap on the mulch (a/n I dunno what to call it) covered floor. Tucker had landed on Elektra,which was why she was hissing and swearing at him as only a cat could. At least it wasn't at me.

"Sorry, jeez! Get a grip!" he muttered, and propped himself up. Elektra repayed his kindness by sinking four claws into his shoulder blade. He yelped and glared at her.

"Elektra, calm down!" Zoey snapped. Elektra glared even harder and my cousin sighed.

"Where are we?" I asked. I had already surveyed the surroundings, but I had never seen anything like it. We definatley weren't anywhere near Amity Park, that much I was sure of. The surrounding forest was dark, gloomy and misty. I saw Danny crane his neck to see the top of the trees. I looked up to what he was looking at, or to be specific, what he wasn't looking at. The trees were so tall that they disappeared from view. I couldn't tell. The mist made it hard to see. Somewhere close by, a bird called; a soft, mourning tune. I shivered.

"Well," said Zoey, matter-of-factly, "I would hazard a guess that we're in the Night World (a/n yes! I know, I ripped it off from L.J Smith. Sue me)."

We all, minus the cat who had started to groom herself, turned to stare at Zoey.

"Has she lost her mind?" Tucker asked. I'm pretty sure our mouths were hanging open.

"I'm sorry-what?" Danny asked, completely bemused.

Zoey sighed, more to herself than to us.

"I know, it doesn't look like the Night World, but it's one of the more deserted areas. I mean, come _on! _It's a _forest, _for crying out loud!" She seemed annoyed. But it didn't make understanding any easier.

"So, what is the Night World?" Danny persisted. Zoey gaped and Elektra rolled her emerald eyes.

"You three don't know about the four worlds?" Zoey asked, her tone bordering between shock and sympathy. We all shook our heads.

"There's our world and the Ghost-Zone," I said. "How many more could there be?"

She chuckled. "Two more. There's our world, which is known throughout as the Blind World; there's the Night World, which is where I think we are now; there's the Ghost-Zone, but you already know about that, and then there's Hades, which is the realm of demons." She ticked each of the worlds off one a finger.

Elektra yawned, showing a delicately pink tongue. "I don't think they actually know what you're going on about, Zoey." She stopped and looked up at us. I resisted the temptation to stand on her tail. "Do you?" she asked.

"Um…well…no."

Zoey looked sheepish. 'Okay," she said slowly. "Did it ever occur to you that other supernatural creatures might exist, other than ghosts? Like vampires? Or werewolves?"

Danny and I exchanged a glance. Complete with rolled eyes.

"That is so-" Tucker began with disbelief.

"Oh, come _on_!" Zoey snapped. "Do you honestly think the lights blew back there? Funny! And of course all the other things exist! I mean, your friend is a gh-"

She clapped a hand over her mouth.

A shocked silence descended over all of us, except for Elektra, who was busy licking her flank clean.

"Who-who told you?" Danny spluttered.

"Nobody," she muttered.

"So how do you know?"

"Let me explain!" Elektra suddenly demanded. "You see, there are ways to recognize supernaturility. If you've been brought up to be able to recognize it, like Zoey, then when someone is supernatural, it is very obvious. If you _are _a member of the supernatural yourself and you've been brought up that way, then it is so obvious!"

I kneeled down onto the forest floor next to the cat that sounded so much like the voice in my head.

"What types of supernatural beings are there?" I asked. Zoey answered.

"Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, monsters, witches, benders…um…and spirits." She scratched the back of her head.

"You left out hunters and fairies," Elektra muttered.

Zoey flinched. "Sorry."

"And psychics. And angels."

"I get it already!" Zoey snapped and turned to me and Danny. "All of the above, except for ghosts and demons and hunters, are most commonly found here. Hunters are from the Blind World; ghosts, no duh; and demons and angels are from Hades. There are a lot of Night World beings in the Blind World, though."

"So, let me get this straight," Tucker yelped. "We could run into any of these things at any minute? Is this _real_?" The panic was clear in his voice. Actually, I think it was bordering on hysteria.

"Relax," Elektra snapped. "You're travelling with a witch, a demon-cat and a part-ghost! I'm pretty sure any sane Night World person would leave us alone!"

Our heads snapped up as we heard shrieking noises. It sounded not too close, but not too far either.

"Um, I think it would be best if we get moving," Zoey said sheepishly.

**HA! Finally! You know, the story wasn't going to turn out like this, but I decided to record their adventures in the Night World. Originally, they were going to run into Clea. Oh, yeah, if it wasn't clear, Zoey is a witch. Well, technically, she's still in training, but whatever.**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**

**AngelOfDarknessThirteen**


	8. Please Don't Shoot Me

**Please Don't Shoot Me**

I'm really sorry about this people, but I'm discontinuing The Legend Of The Cat's Shadow.

Wait, before you shoot me, I have more news.

HOWEVER I am starting a oneshot gallery. Most likely, a oneshot of TLOTC will appear there.

What, you want reasons? *sigh*

1. I have too much going at the moment

2. I started this story without really thinking it through

3. I prefer oneshots

AngelOfDarknessThirteen


End file.
